Bree Part 1
by boinkk
Summary: This story is written in Bree's perspective. For those of you who have forgotten, Bree is the newborn vampire at the end of the book Eclipse that Jane decides has to die. This series will chronicle her life up until that point!


The bright sun shining down on Bree's hair made it feel like it had caught fire. Just to make sure it hadn't burst into flame, she reached up to place her hand on top of her head. "Nope, it's all good." she muttered, bringing her hand swiftly back down before anyone noticed what kind of foolish thing she had just done. She turned the corner and was immersed in shade--not unusual. She glanced at the many faces she was passing while on her way.

There was a handsome young man walking past with a cane that came to a very small point on the end, while its' top was in the form of a lions head. Well, it seemed foolish to say handsome. He was the most beautiful being that she had ever seen in her entire life. The way his eyes seemed like they stared right through you, and how they resembled a smoldering fire…

She tore her eyes away, knowing that he must have caught her staring by now. But something in her head told her to look further. She turned her head to one side, trying to be inconspicuous. He was wearing a printed tourist shirt, one that you would normally see all the time in movies, but no one in real life except for the people who didn't know any better actually did. Attached to his arm was an ironically beautiful girl who seemed to be his fiancée. She wore a similar shirt and short khaki shorts. On her wrist was a platinum bracelet that held two effortlessly beautiful charms. One was what looked like a hand carving of a large russet wolf and the other was a simple and cold, yet beautiful, sparkling diamond in the form of a heart.

_That's really sweet, _she thought, _he probably gave that to her for some special occasion. They must be pretty in love. _

Just as she said the words inside her head, he smiled and leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek as if to prove what she was thinking, and the girl flushed scarlet. "Edward," was all she said, "My Bella," was how he replied turning his eyes onto Bree in a friendly smile; they were oddly golden, a color she'd never seen before. "Good day to you," he said as he passed her. Bree managed to mumble something incomprehensible as she shifted her gaze from the beautiful eyes to the pavement in front of her and kept on her way.

She tried to clear her thoughts as she stepped back into the sun. It was comforting to feel the warm sunlight on her bronzing skin after being in the shade for so long. It was too bad she lived in such a dreary and cold place like Seattle. As soon as she was old enough she was leaving this place for a warmer climate. She just didn't understand how her parents could want to live somewhere so cold and colorless. She shook her head, trying to erase her thoughts like you would an etch-a-sketch. It didn't work too well, but at least she had distracted herself from thinking about those eyes…

She squished her own pair together, squinting, trying to clear the memory, but she found that she couldn't. They were just so hypnotizing…

The images that kept swirling behind her eyes shattered into a million pieces as she realized that she'd practically run over someone.

"Oh! I'm so, so terribly sorry! I really am," she looked down at the ground, assessing the things that he'd dropped, "Here, let me help you, it's the least I can do," she started gathering the things he'd dropped. She picked up a dictionary, about six pens, various papers marked with weird symbols that she decided must be in a different language, and lastly a container full of a red liquid. It was too thick to be stained water and the other solution she came up with was just too horrible to think about, so she tucked it away in the back of her head. It seemed as if she'd been doing that all day.

"Thank you, I appreciate the fact that you stopped to help me. That was kind of you, but really, I must be on my way. Again, thank you," he reached his hand out for her to take and she did, but as soon as her hand touched his she took it back. His hand was at least fifteen degrees colder than it should've been… that was just unnatural. She furrowed her brow and took a good look at him for the first time.


End file.
